At Peace
by rjlg2003
Summary: I didn’t see it…until it was too late. Forgive me, my friends, I have failed you all… Boromir Onepiece Complete


Title: At Peace

Author: rjlg2003

Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. All credit goes to Jrr Tolkien for the Lord of the Rings Series.

_**I didn't see it…until it was too late. Forgive me, my friends, I have failed you all…**_

They are everywhere. I fight alone to the best of my ability, defending the two hobbits that are in my care, but there are just too many of them. In despair I blow my horn, calling the rest of the fellowship to me. I need their help, as I have never needed anything else. I no longer wish to fight alone.

I push the two hobbits behind me, and begin the work of felling the Uruk-hai. These are no mere orcs. They are broader, and better armoured. They are Sauraman's army, intent on taking the ringbearer and the ring alive. They don't seem to know which hobbit carries the Ring though, and because of this I vow to defend the two little folk that are with me. I would not see their capture for all the world. I find myself thinking of Frodo, and hope that he is with the rest of the fellowship, not alone in this battle. The two Uruks in front of me fall from my sword, and I whirl around to face a third

**Thud**

The first arrow slices through the air before embedding itself in my chest. Pain erupts from the spot, but my mind clears for the first time since the Council of Elrond. I see for the first time the pain I have inflicted on the fellowship, and the Ring bearer. I see the ring's power and evil, and how I was, for a short time seduced into believing that it could save my people.

I fall to my knees, in despair and pain. I know that the arrow is probably poisoned, that there will be no cure. I will not die without proving myself though, and I rise to meet the challenge of two Uruk-hai heading straight for me.

After the agony of overcoming them passes, I turn just in time to face the Uruk with it's bow aimed at me.

**Thud**

This arrow finds its mark in my stomach. I fall to the ground in agony. That's when I see their faces. The two hobbits standing there in grief and confusion. I realise they have never seen a battle before, let alone taken part in one. They must be terrified. I must not allow them to be taken. I will defend them to the end.

It hurts,… oh it hurts, but for those little ones I make myself rise. Another two Uruk hai felled, and I pray the rest of the fellowship will come soon. I cannot hold on for much longer. The little ones need their help.

In pain I falter for a second, then…

**Thud**

The third arrow hits me squarely in the chest. I am in no doubt now that the end is near, at least for me. I will not rise again from this battle. Sadness and pain overcomes me, and I am no longer fully in this world. I barely hear the cries of the little ones as they try to attack the enemy, only to find themselves captured. I can do nothing but kneel there as death begins to take me, and the hobbits are carried away.

Finally, all the Uruk hai are passed.

All except one.

I see it's feet before me, and as I slowly lift my head, I recognise the bow in its hands as the one that would deal the final deathblow.

I no longer hope for the help of the fellowship. I am beyond all aid now. And the end is come…

And then he comes. The man that I had travelled with, and seen only as a ranger, comes before me as if in a bright blaze of fire. I finally see him as the King that he will become. And to my surprise, I am ready to accept him as that king.

He battles fiercely with the Uruk, and although I am near to death, I admire his courage.

Finally overcoming his opponent, he hurries over to the place where I lie.

I want to thank him, to tell him that I accept him. But time is running out, and there are things he needs to know, and I need to say.

"They took the little ones" I manage to splutter

"Be still" he calmly advises, trying to ascertain the extent of my injuries. That comes from the healer in him, I suppose.

But I cannot. I need to know.

"Frodo" I say painfully. "Where is Frodo?"

"I let Frodo go" was his answer.

I am glad to hear this. The he, at least is safe.

"Then you did what I could not" I confess. "I tried to take the Ring from him"

I can see the tears in his eyes, as he is finally able to see the full extent my injuries.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now" he replies calmly

I feel the need to set things right with this man

"Forgive me…I did not see. I have failed you all"

Despair creeps into my voice, and into my mind.

"No Boromir" he states, gently but firmly "You fought bravely. You have kept your honour."

As much as I appreciate his kindness, I feel the desolation of a dying man. He tries to remove the arrows, but I push his hands away, and bitterly tell him

"Leave it. It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin"

My city. Why did I call it that. For soon I will leave this place, and he will take control of Gondor. I will no longer walk its paths or admire its beauty. I will never watch the children play in it's safety, or train the men that will defend it with their lives. I realise that Gondor is no longer mine. It belongs to the man kneeling in front of me. And for that I envy him.

I recognise the determined look that enters his eyes at that moment. It is part of his character, and it will help him through these dark days.

"I do not know what strength is in my blood…" he admits freely "but I swear to you I will not let the white city fall, nor our people fail".

"Our people" I repeat in wonder. "Our People"

Yes.

With this phrase, my hope is restored, and I gaze at the man who will rule Gondor, should this battle be won. Her rightful king. I am glad that, although our friendship has been marred until now by mistrust and suspicion (mostly on my part), that I can lay it all aside for this moment. I see that he has the qualities of a great king, and that he will lead her well. I only hope all of Gondor does not follow my erring example, and see only the Ranger in him, completely ignoring the hidden King.

I know the end is near now, so I reach for my sword, lying just out of my reach, and find it in my hand, from the hands of a king.

Pulling the sword to my chest, I struggle to get the words out.

"I would have followed you my brother,…my captain,…my King"

I see the tears there again, before the warm darkness finally envelops me.

Even then, I hear the quietly whispered blessing he gives.

"Be at peace, Son of Gondor"

And I am.


End file.
